


thank you, sailor

by texastough



Category: Critical Role
Genre: M/M, but like sad, soft, widofjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texastough/pseuds/texastough
Summary: fjord and caleb talk about talking





	thank you, sailor

fjord drinks from the canteen he keeps hooked on his hip. caleb observes him.

“do you ever miss the sea, fjord?”  
“sometimes. that’s the thing people don’t get about sailors.”

caleb perks up.

“oh? what’s that?”  
“you can’t miss the sea if it’s always with you.”  
“is that a metaphor or are you seriously drinking saltwater?”  
“damn it caleb, of course it’s a fuckin’ metaphor.” 

he hands caleb the canteen.

“sailors, soldiers. men who devote their life to something… it becomes a part of us.”  
“nott thinks you are just grumpy.”  
“maybe i am. it’s been a long time since i’ve been out on the water. i miss it, in ways.”

caleb takes a drink of water.

“what don’t you miss?”  
“i don’t miss the danger. i don’t miss sleepin’ in a hole with a buncha men who all stunk. i don’t miss thunderstorms.”

fjord looks at caleb, smiling.

“there were nights when i’d be on watch… and the sea was real quiet. real calm. that’s what i miss.” 

he laughs, softly.

“maybe that’s why i like talkin’ to you so much. it’s calm.” 

caleb smiles and takes another drink of water. 

“calm?”  
“i think i just started noticin’ how much you talk. y’mumble so much. hard to tell.”

caleb’s eyebrow raises.

“i mumble?”  
“yeah. you’re quiet, s’all. not quiet, you talk a lot, s’just that you keep it all under your breath and i can’t hear you real well, i can’t hear most people real well on account’a the shipwreck…”

fjord looks at caleb.

“i’m ramblin’, ain’t i?”

caleb’s smiling.

“may i kiss you, fjord?”

fjord’s eyes go wide.

“u-uh, yeah. yeah, sure.”

caleb kisses fjord softly.  
fjord puts his hand on caleb’s cheek. 

“i like how much you talk. i like your voice, fjord.”  
“i reckon i like your voice too, caleb.”

they smile.

“thank you for the water, sailor.”  
“much obliged.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m soft so enjoy skinnies!


End file.
